


Folie à Deux

by TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Brother/Brother Incest, Challenge Response, Choking, Consensual Sex, Incest, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Read at Your Own Risk, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA
Summary: Non fosse stato per Adam, ad Eric probabilmente non sarebbe mai venuto in mente di mettersi in mezzo a una situazione del genere ed accettare la proposta dei due fratelli di fare 'una cosa a tre'.Quella "roba da bifolchi bianchi montanari", come l'avrebbe definita il suo amico Darryl, sembrava molto disgustosa quando si parlava di tizi strabici con metà dei denti mancanti e una faccia distorta come una maschera di cera lasciata al sole, ma se si trattava di portarsi a letto due bei ragazzi al prezzo di uno allora, beh, quella era tutta un'altra storia...
Relationships: Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)





	Folie à Deux

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA: Si applicano ulteriori warnings che non ho specificato per non fare spoiler, ma se non vi importa degli spoiler e volete essere preparat* allora consiglio di saltare alle note dopo la storia dove li ho elencati.
> 
> Questa storia è stata scritta per la quattordicesima edizione del P0rn Fest Italia, usando il prompt "ORIGINALE M/M/M Incest | M1 e M2 sono imparentati, M3 è esterno alla famiglia".
> 
> Non penso che chi lo ha promptato avesse in mente una cosa del genere quindi se ti ritrovi a leggere questa storia... OPS

"Cazzo se viene giù," disse Adam, ridendo e sporgendosi dai sedili posteriori, osservando la pioggia che scrosciava sempre più fitta fuori dalla macchina. Eric poteva sentirne il ticchettio costante contro il tettuccio, e in quel momento fu più che contento di aver accettato di venire con loro anche solo per non ritrovarsi a tornare a casa bagnato fradicio perché _'vabbé, tanto è lì dietro l'angolo.'_

Non era la sua prima volta in quel locale - _The Nightingale_ , un nome un po' pretenzioso per quello che era essenzialmente un buco da rimorchio con un po' di spazio per ballare e una dark room in cui Eric non si sarebbe mai azzardato a mettere piede se non con una tuta antiradiazioni - ma non gli era mai capitato di vedere quei due prima di allora.

Effettivamente avevano un lieve accento, una cadenza particolare che Eric non era riuscito bene ad identificare. Texano, forse, ma non ci avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco. In ogni caso, non erano del posto.

"State fuori città?" Eric chiese loro, e Adam scosse la testa, agitando i suoi riccioli color ruggine.

"Non esattamente, ma è un po' fuori mano. Non ci piace il caos del centro, vero Matt?"

Matt fece un verso di assenso, poco più di un grugnito. Anche lui aveva gli stessi riccioli rossi di Adam e gli stessi occhi chiari, ma il suo carattere sembrava essere completamente all'opposto. Dei due, Adam era chiaramente il più spigliato e disinibito, infatti era stato lui ad approcciarlo per primo, mentre Matt sembrava un tipo riservato e più timido. A dire il vero, sembrava quasi scocciato del fatto che Eric fosse lì, ma Adam gli aveva assicurato che suo fratello era fatto così e basta, aveva la faccia scazzata di default e non dava molta confidenza agli estranei.

"Senti, scusa la domanda stupida ma... siete veramente fratelli?"

Adam rise di nuovo, di gusto, ed Eric ringraziò il proprio colorito per il fatto che non poteva arrossire.

"Non si vede?" replicò Adam, ed Eric non poteva obbiettare.

"In effetti..."

Era più che palese che lo fossero, non solo per il colore dei capelli e degli occhi, ma anche per le similarità nei lineamenti del viso. Anche se Matt aveva un viso un po' più duro, con una mascella più prominente e un naso che sembrava essere stato rotto ad un certo punto. Dei due, Adam era sicuramente quello più attraente, anche se Eric preferiva il fisico un po' più sviluppato del fratello maggiore.

Dunque no, non vi erano davvero dubbi al riguardo, ma quello che aveva portato a chiederglielo era... beh, il motivo per cui lui si trovava lì con loro in quel momento. Il fatto che quei due intendessero portarselo a letto - e non separatamente, no, erano stati ben chiari sul fatto che intendessero fare 'una cosa a tre'.

Eric aveva ancora qualche remora al riguardo, ma ormai era tardi. Era eccitato, certo, ma anche nervoso da morire. Non era sicuramente un verginello di primo pelo, ma non gli era mai capitato di fare una cosa a tre prima di allora, e l'idea di farlo per la prima volta con due fratelli era una cosa che un po' lo straniva, un po' lo eccitava. Mai avrebbe pensato di farlo se non gli fosse capitata l'occasione, ma appunto, quando mai gli sarebbe ricapitato?

"Non è che ci stai ripensando, vero?" Adam gli chiese, e il suo tono era scherzoso ma c'era anche una nota lievissima di delusione in sottofondo, quasi un retrogusto di supplica, e lo sguardo da cucciolo bastonato che gli rivolse fece mancare un battito al cuore di Eric.

"N-no no!" rispose subito, forse fin troppo in fretta, ed Adam gli rivolse un sorriso malizioso prima di avvicinarglisi ancora di più, fino ad appoggiare le labbra contro il suo orecchio.

"Bene, perché non vedo l'ora di scoprire che bel pacco mi stai portando a casa, signor postino," gli sussurrò, facendo correre un brivido caldo lungo la sua schiena, prima di portare una mano fra le sue gambe e afferrarlo senza preavviso da sopra i jeans, facendolo trasalire dalla sorpresa.

Eric lo sentì ridere di nuovo e si coprì la bocca con una mano, guardando altrove e risistemandosi poi gli occhiali con fare imbarazzato.

_Dannazione, è fin troppo sexy, così è barare._

Non fosse stato per Adam, probabilmente non gli sarebbe mai venuto in mente di mettersi in mezzo a una situazione del genere. Quella "roba da bifolchi bianchi montanari", come l'avrebbe definita il suo amico Darryl, sembrava molto disgustosa quando si parlava di tizi strabici con metà dei denti mancanti e una faccia distorta come una maschera di cera lasciata al sole, ma se si trattava di portarsi a letto due bei ragazzi al prezzo di uno allora, beh, quella era tutta un'altra storia.

Matt lo aveva un po' innervosito all'inizio, col suo modo di fare più brusco e quell'aria poco amichevole, ma Adam lo aveva subito messo a suo agio, mettendo a tacere ogni suo dubbio e proponendogli la cosa come un'avventura eccitante, facendo sembrare quel tabù una cosa sexy e proibita in cui gli era stato eccezionalmente permesso di partecipare, rendendoglielo intrigante e forse ancora più eccitante anziché qualcosa di vergognoso e profondamente sbagliato.

Non poteva comunque togliersi del tutto di dosso quella sensazione di... colpa? Sporco? O forse era qualcos'altro... non era sicuro di cosa fosse ma c'era qualcosa in quella situazione che lo metteva profondamente a disagio. Ma si era sforzato di spingere quella sensazione nei recessi della sua mente e di non darci troppo peso, perché col cazzo che si sarebbe perso quell'occasione solo per un qualche stupido pregiudizio. Adam gli sembrava un tipo a posto, era incredibilmente sexy, non gli aveva fatto battutine stupide sulle banane e sulla giungla o nessun'altra di quelle robe veramente tristi che qualche volta gli capitava di sentire dai ragazzi bianchi che ci provavano con lui, e non gli aveva nemmeno fatto pressione per accettare la sua proposta di coinvolgere anche il fratello, anche se aveva chiarito fin da subito che non era negoziabile se davvero Eric voleva venire a letto con lui. Ma aveva anche chiarito che poteva cambiare idea in qualsiasi momento, se si rendeva conto del fatto che quella situazione lo metteva troppo a disagio.

"Dieci minuti e arriviamo," annunciò Matt, lanciando un'occhiata ad Adam, che si sporse verso di lui e gli sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio prima di ridacchiare e guardare Eric.

"Adoro questa canzone," gli disse, mentre Matt alzava il volume della radio. Nonostante ciò. Eric fece fatica a concentrarsi sulle parole della canzone quando Adam si sfilò la maglietta mentre canticchiava, prima di sporgersi di nuovo verso i sedili davanti e dimenarsi al ritmo della musica, cercando di coinvolgerli in quel suo karaoke improvvisato.

Pochi minuti dopo, erano finalmente davanti a una casa nei pressi della zona industriale, un po' isolata dal centro ma comoda per il lavoro, o almeno così Eric supponeva. Non sapeva esattamente che lavoro facessero quei due, ma poteva immaginare che almeno Matt facesse un qualche genere di lavoro manuale.

Non stette a chiederlo perché, davvero, in quel momento era l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri. Adam nemmeno si reinfilò la maglietta prima di uscire, limitandosi a rimettersi la giacca senza richiuderla. Eric ebbe a malapena il tempo di aprire lo sportello prima che Adam lo afferrasse e trascinasse verso la porta, trafficando con una mano in tasca per cercare le chiavi.

"Maaatt, le ho lasciate di nuovo dentro, muovi il culo e vieni ad aprirci!"

Matt sospirò e scosse la testa, raggiungendoli con poche lunghe falcate e tirando fuori le chiavi da una tasca del giubbotto, aprendo il pesante portone di legno. La casa sembrava un po' vecchia, ma una volta entrati Eric poté vedere che l'interno era stato ristrutturato.

Adam non perse tempo. Non aspettò nemmeno che Matt richiudesse la porta prima di sbattere Eric contro la prima parete libera e limonarlo di brutto, strusciandosi contro di lui e mugolando di piacere quando la sua erezione incontrò quella quasi altrettanto dura di Eric.

Eric, preso in contropiede, ci mise qualche secondo per ricambiare. Visto l'entusiasmo di Adam, non esitò nell'afferrargli il culo da sopra i pantaloni, palpandoglielo e spingendolo ancora di più contro di sé. Era sodo proprio come gli era sembrato, ed Eric non vedeva l'ora di poter scoprire se era anche stretto come sperava. Dai suoi modi si capiva che gli piaceva darci dentro, quindi sicuramente la strada era già stata spianata, ma voleva anche dire che non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di prendersi un sacco di tempo per prepararlo e farlo abituare anche solo per provare ad entrare. Certi stereotipi non sempre erano fondati, ma nel suo caso Eric era ben contento di poter dire che non era uno dei casi che lo dimostravano.

"Di qua," fu l'unica cosa che Adam gli disse non appena si scollò dalla sua bocca, trascinandolo in una camera da letto. Il letto matrimoniale portò Eric a chiedersi se quei due dormivano insieme come una coppia a tutti gli effetti, ma Adam lo baciò di nuovo prima che potesse fare qualsiasi domanda.

Eric si affrettò a spogliarsi, sfilandosi prima la maglietta e costringendo Adam ad interrompere il bacio, mettendo in mostra i suoi pettorali e degli addominali ben definiti che sapeva erano sempre molto apprezzati. Adam sembrava sicuramente gradire la vista, tanto da dargli tregua mentre Adam si apriva cintura e jeans e li sfilava insieme con le scarpe, sedendosi sul letto per togliersi i calzini. Eric vide i suoi occhi grigio-azzurri fermarsi sul rigonfiamento ben visibile nei suoi boxer bianchi e la sua lingua scivolare fuori per inumidirsi le labbra carnose, e non poté fare a meno di sogghignare.

"Spero che il mio 'pacco' sia della dimensione sperata," lo canzonò, osservandolo con desiderio mentre Adam lasciava cadere la propria giacca e si apriva i pantaloni attillati. "E che ci sia abbastanza spazio nella sua 'cassetta della posta', per poterlo _ricevere_."

"Oh, non si preoccupi," replicò Adam in tono divertito, prima di voltarsi e chinarsi mentre sfilava i propri pantaloni, dandogli una bellissima visuale delle proprie natiche sode da vicino. "Sono più che pronto a ricevere tutto quello che avrà da consegnarmi."

Nel frattempo, Matt sembrava essere sparito. Adam aveva avuto tutto il tempo di salire in braccio ad Eric ed accarezzargli i pettorali con aria compiaciuta, prima di baciargli il collo e scendere poi a baciargli il petto e leccargli un capezzolo, prima che Matt arrivasse e lanciasse qualcosa sul letto. Un pacchetto di preservativi, a quanto pareva.

"Dovrebbero essere della taglia giusta," disse Matt, e finalmente sorrise ad Eric, anche se questi non poté fare a meno di pensare che ci fosse una lieve nota di derisione nella sua voce per qualche motivo. Ma forse era stata solo la sua impressione.

Mentre Eric recuperava e poi si infilava uno dei preservativi, Adam si arrampicò sul letto e tese le mani verso Matt, che gli si avvicinò e lo afferrò per i capelli prima di baciarlo con trasporto. Eric non sapeva se essere preoccupato o no del fatto che quella scena non lo disturbava tanto quanto si sarebbe aspettato, anzi.

Eric osservò la scena in silenzio religioso mentre Adam slacciava i jeans di Matt e lo aiutava a sfilarseli. Il fratello maggiore si era già tolto la maglietta e, come Eric aveva immaginato, era decisamente più muscoloso di Adam. Aveva anche qualche cicatrice, e un tatuaggio sul petto con un simbolo che Eric non aveva mai visto.

Matt lasciò la presa sui capelli di Adam e si spostò per prendere qualcosa dal cassetto del comodino - un tubo di lubrificante, a quanto pareva - prima di tornare da lui e sfilargli le mutande, lanciandole da qualche parte senza nemmeno guardare e spingendolo poi giù sul letto con una foga che Eric non si sarebbe aspettato, visto il suo atteggiamento riservato di prima.

Eric si avvicinò per guardare meglio mentre Matt faceva aprire le gambe al fratello e si versava in mano un po' di lubrificante, prima di cominciare ad infilare un dito dentro di lui, penetrandolo con decisione. Non esitò più di qualche secondo prima di aggiungerne un secondo, mentre Adam gemette ed abbassò le mutande del fratello per liberare la sua erezione. Non ce l'aveva grosso quanto Eric, ma era comunque una dimensione più che dignitosa e un po' sopra alla norma. Chiaramente era il maggiore dei due fratelli in più di un senso.

"Vuoi che te lo metta io?" Eric propose, tirando fuori un altro preservativo, ma Matt sogghignò e, questa volta, Eric era certo del fatto che lo stesse deridendo sottilmente.

"A _me_ non serve."

Matt sfilò le dita da dentro Adam quando questi si spostò sul letto, girandosi di lato e avvicinandosi per afferrargli l'erezione e leccargliela dalla base fino alla punta. La mano di Matt tornò in mezzo alle sue natiche per continuare a prepararlo, dopo essersi versato un altro po' di lubrificante sulle dita.

Eric rimase a guardare la scena, affascinato e forse anche un po' geloso, sentendosi quasi di troppo in quella situazione. Avrebbe voluto prendere l'iniziativa e avvicinarsi, ma nessuno dei due fratelli lo stava degnando di attenzione. Matt sembrava completamente preso dal suo compito, muovendo le dita sempre più in fretta con un suono umido, quasi coperto dalla pioggia che ancora scrosciava contro la finestra della stanza, forse ancora più fitta di prima. In quanto ad Adam, dopo avergli leccato il cazzo come se fosse il suo gelato preferito, non esitò a divorarlo e succhiarglielo con voracità, strappandogli gemiti ed ansiti di piacere.

Troppo intimidito per fare altro, Eric non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di toccarsi di fronte a quella scena, leccandosi le labbra e meditando su quale dei due avrebbe preferito essere in quel momento. Se gli sarebbe piaciuto di più succhiare quel cazzo e sentire la mano libera di Matt stringergli i capelli, esortandolo a prenderne di più come stava facendo in quel momento con Adam, o farselo succhiare da Adam e sentire quella bocca chiaramente così esperta e calda ed invitante sul suo uccello, facendoglielo ingoiare fino in fondo.

"Vuoi restartene lì a guardare ancora a lungo?" gli chiese dopo un po' Matt con quel suo tono canzonatorio che avrebbe irritato Eric, se non per il fatto che l'altro sfilò le dita dal culo di Adam e si spostò per salire sul letto e far riposizionare il fratello in modo da farlo mettere a quattro zampe di fronte ad Eric. Solo allora Eric si accorse del fatto che anche lui aveva lo stesso tatuaggio del fratello, ma il suo era nell'interno coscia.

La sua attenzione, tuttavia, venne deviata quasi subito dal fratello maggiore. Eric deglutì rumorosamente quando Matt afferrò le natiche di Adam per allargarle, mostrandogli il suo buco ben preparato che si contraeva con impazienza, quasi ad invitarlo ad entrare.

"Non farti troppi scrupoli," gli disse Matt, mentre Eric raccoglieva il tubo di lubrificante per versarsene un po' in mano e cercare di ricoprirsene l'erezione. "Non è il suo primo rodeo." E, detto questo, schiaffeggiò una delle natiche di Adam prima che Eric si avvicinasse e posizionasse la punta della sua erezione contro il suo buco.

Come aveva anticipato Matt, non ci fu troppa resistenza anche quando Eric si spinse dentro senza esitazione. Anche attraverso il preservativo poté sentire quanto l'altro fosse caldo e stretto, il modo in cui gli si contraeva attorno, e si leccò le labbra prima di afferrargli i fianchi e cominciare a muoversi, partendo con un ritmo deciso e sostenuto.

Adam gemette di piacere già da subito, muovendo i fianchi per andare incontro alle sue spinte.

"Qualcuno ti ha forse detto di smettere di succhiarmelo?" chiese intanto Matt, e quando Eric spostò lo sguardo su di lui lo vide afferrare i capelli di Adam e guidarlo nuovamente verso la propria erezione.

"Cazzo," mormorò Eric, eccitandosi ancora di più. Istigato da quella situazione così al limite, non poté trattenersi dallo schiaffeggiare una natica di Adam, abbastanza forte da lasciare un segno rossastro sulla sua pelle bianco-latte. A giudicare dal gemito soffocato contro il cazzo di Matt e dal modo in cui si strinse attorno a quello di Eric, Adam non sembrò disdegnare affatto la cosa, anzi, tutto il contrario.

Matt alzò lo sguardo su di lui, e per un breve istante Eric colse qualcosa che gli fece correre un brivido freddo lungo la schiena. Ma sparì così in fretta che pensò di esserselo immaginato, e un angolo della bocca di Matt si stirò in un mezzo sorriso, prima di tornare a guardare in basso verso il fratello.

"Ti piace?" gli chiese, ridendo sommessamente. " _Troia._ Ehi, bello, tiragliene un altro. Allo stronzetto qui piace farsi maltrattare dagli sconosciuti."

Eric lo sculacciò nuovamente, e Matt sbottò "ancora!", esortandolo più e più volte, finché il culo di Adam non arrossì completamente. Ogni volta Adam gemeva più forte e si contraeva attorno al suo cazzo, stringendoglielo come una morsa, ed Eric continuò a spingersi ancora più forte in risposta, rendendosi conto del fatto che non sarebbe riuscito a durare ancora a lungo.

"Porca- sto quasi per venire," disse, ansimando e gemendo per il piacere.

Matt fece un verso a metà strada fra una risatina e uno sbuffo.

"Dilettante," gli disse in tono sprezzante, prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito ed afferrare con più forza i capelli di Adam.

Eric avrebbe potuto rispondergli per le rime, ed effettivamente era insolito per lui durare così poco, ma era troppo occupato a godersi il momento per offendersi davvero. Non era colpa sua se quello stronzetto bianco aveva un culo che sembrava un cazzo di buco nero fatto per prendere cazzi e prosciugarli nel minor tempo possibile. Forse era un'abilità innata dell'altro, forse era quella situazione così nuova, forse era perché era da quando Adam si era mezzo spogliato in macchina che ce l'aveva duro come una statua di Priapo, in ogni caso Eric non poté resistere ancora a lungo prima di venire con un gemito strozzato.

Rimase dentro ad Adam ancora per qualche istante, riprendendo fiato, prima di uscire da quel culo divino e sfilarsi il preservativo, annodandolo e guardandosi intorno in cerca di un bidone dove gettarlo.

"Peccato," disse Matt, tirando Adam per i capelli per fargli interrompere il suo pompino. "A quanto pare dovrò pensarci io a finire l'opera."

Adam si spostò quasi subito, girandosi verso Eric e stendendosi sulla schiena. I loro occhi si incontrarono e Adam gli sorrise, il volto arrossato ed i capelli in parte appiccicati alla fronte sudata.

"Scusa... mio fratello ci mette sempre un sacco a venire, e mi ha passato le sue cattive abitudini," gli disse, mentre Matt gli apriva le gambe e si posizionava contro di lui, senza aggiungere lubrificante e senza preservativo, strappandogli un gemito a metà fra dolore e piacere.

"Non starlo a sentire, chi pensi mi abbia reso così se non questa troietta insaziabile?" Matt commentò, muovendosi più lentamente di quanto Eric non avesse fatto prima.

"Ah! Mi dispiace!" gemette Adam, afferrando le lenzuola e socchiudendo le labbra, lasciandosi sfuggire nuovi gemiti ad ogni spinta... Eric non poté fare a meno di notare, forse era solo una sua impressione ma gli sembrava che stesse gemendo molto di più ora che Matt lo stava scopando.

Aveva fatto quella faccia anche con lui, mentre glielo sbatteva dentro? Quella stessa espressione lussuriosa, da puttanella in calore? Aveva goduto tanto quanto stava godendo con Matt? Eric non ne era sicuro, e per qualche motivo non poté evitare di sentirsi quasi geloso, anche se a malapena lo conosceva. L'atteggiamento sprezzante di Matt, il fatto che gli fosse permesso di non usare il preservativo, il modo in cui Adam sembrava avere occhi solo per lui e continuava a chiamare il suo nome, avvinghiandosi con le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi... per qualche motivo tutto questo irritava profondamente Eric, tuttavia...

"Oh?" commentò Matt, accorgendosi per primo dell'inaspettata reazione che quei sentimenti avevano scatenato in lui. "Guarda guarda... allora non sei veloce solo a venire."

Adam spostò lo sguardo sul suo cazzo già quasi del tutto duro, sollevando poi gli occhi verso Eric e leccandosi le labbra, prima di spostare le gambe per spingere un piede contro lo stomaco di Matt.

"Aspetta... voglio fare un altro giro con lui."

Lo sguardo di Matt si incupì, ma si fermò e, con riluttanza, si sfilò da dentro di lui per permettergli di girarsi e gattonare verso Eric.

"Cosa dici?" gli chiese, afferrandogli il cazzo e leccandoglielo senza preavviso, strappandogli un verso di piacere e continuando fino a farglielo indurire del tutto. "Ti va?"

Eric si affrettò ad annuire, più che entusiasta all'idea, ed il modo in cui Matt lo guardò non fece che farglielo venire ancora più duro.

 _Ha preferito me alla fine, stronzo_ , pensò, sorridendogli beffardo mentre Adam era concentrato sul suo cazzo e non poteva vedere il modo in cui si fulminavano a vicenda. Sapeva che non significava granché, dato che una volta che quella serata fosse finita non avrebbe probabilmente più rivisto nessuno dei due, ma l'atteggiamento di Matt gli faceva venire voglia di stuzzicarlo apposta. Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto comunque farsi un giro anche con lui, ma l'idea di scoparsi Adam davanti a lui e cercare di farlo godere ancora di più per dimostrare la propria predominanza, per rifarsi della velocità con cui era venuto prima, era di gran lunga più attraente.

"Voglio vederti in faccia mentre vieni," disse ad Adam, che annuì e lo fece spostare più avanti sul letto, prima di spingerlo giù supino.

"Matt, passami un preservativo."

Il fratello maggiore accontentò Adam, che aprì la confezione e tiro fuori la sottile pellicola di latex, infilandola e srotolandola sul pene di Eric fino a raggiungere la base, premendo bene con entrambe le mani.

Poi, Adam sollevò nuovamente lo sguardo verso Matt e sogghignò.

"Matt," gli disse, in un tono diverso, quasi perentorio. "Tienigli le braccia giù."

Eric vide l'espressione di Matt cambiare, il suo volto irrigidirsi. Tuttavia, anziché protestare si spostò in modo da essere seduto dietro ad Eric, che spostò lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro senza capire.

"Cosa...?"

"Non preoccuparti, _baby_ , è solo un giochino che facciamo sempre," gli spiegò Adam, mentre Matt gli afferrava le braccia e gliele spostava dietro alla testa per tenerle ferme con tutto il proprio peso. Eric sentì un campanello d'allarme squillare nel fondo della sua mente e fece per liberarsi, ma quando Adam tornò a massaggiargli l'erezione e si abbassò per baciarlo, smise di fare resistenza e si abbandonò contro il letto.

"Bravo ragazzo," disse Adam, sussurrando contro le sue labbra una volta che si fu staccato dal bacio. Recuperando il tubo di lubrificante, gliene versò un po' sulla punta del glande, e nonostante il preservativo Eric rabbrividì per la sensazione fredda di quel fluido che gli scivolava giù per tutta la sua lunghezza. Eric non era sicuro di essere del tutto a suo agio con il modo in cui stavano andando le cose, ma quando Adam si sollevò per poi acquattarsi sul suo ventre, allineandolo con l'aiuto di una mano per farsi penetrare nuovamente, impalandosi su di lui con una sola mossa, non poté fare a meno di gemere e sollevare il bacino per andargli incontro, ed ogni suo dubbio venne cancellato come per magia.

_Cazzo, okay, qualsiasi cosa abbia in mente vale la pena di potersi scopare questo culo da favola._

Dopotutto, tutta quella situazione era abbastanza delirante. Cosa c'era di tanto più strano di farsi un tizio allo stesso tempo in cui suo fratello se lo faceva succhiare? Tanto ormai era arrivato fin lì, e gli era pure piaciuto, quindi tanto valeva prestarsi ai loro giochini perversi.

"Ah, Eric!" Adam gemette, cominciando a muoversi velocemente da subito, cavalcandolo ed appoggiandosi con le mani al suo petto. "Ooh, cazzo, sì... è fantastico!"

Eric incontrò lo sguardo di Matt e sogghignò.

"Grazie per l'aiuto, ma pare che potremo andare avanti da soli, dopotutto," gli disse, incapace di trattenersi dal provocarlo dopo le sue battutine acide di prima.

Matt gli lanciò un'occhiata fredda, sicuramente di gelosia, ed Eric si sentì ancora più motivato a far venire Adam. Per quanto stesse godendo, stavolta non sarebbe sicuramente durato così poco, visto che era già venuto una volta.

Eric non pensava di potersi eccitare ancora di più, ma il modo in cui Adam stava gemendo, l'espressione lasciva sul suo volto e il modo in cui poteva vederlo contorcersi per il piacere ad ogni affondo, il modo in cui affondava i denti nel labbro inferiore e socchiudeva gli occhi mentre il suo volto si coloriva di rosso quasi quanto i suoi capelli... dannazione, forse non sarebbe stata un'impresa così facile, dopotutto.

Se solo avesse potuto scoparlo a modo suo e farglielo sentire per bene, magari masturbandolo al tempo stesso, era sicuro che avrebbe potuto portarlo sull'orlo dell'orgasmo, dopotutto doveva essere vicino dopo essere stato scopato sia da lui che dal fratello, ma quel bastardo di Matt lo stava tenendo saldamente, non c'era modo di liberarsi.

"Dannazione, fammi stare sopra," protestò, ma Adam sogghignò e si chinò per baciarlo.

"Come sei impaziente... ti sei divertito prima, ora lasciami giocare un po' con te," gli disse rimanendo chinato sopra di lui. Eric sentì una delle sue mani spostarsi sul suo collo, stringendo leggermente.

Mentre Adam si risollevava e riprendeva a muoversi su di lui, Eric lo sentì stringere la presa, abbastanza da farlo preoccupare. Per un attimo rimase interdetto, ma Adam si morse nuovamente il labbro e lo guardò con un'espressione di puro desiderio, al che Eric sorrise e ridacchiò.

"Allora ti piacciono proprio i giochini perversi," gli disse, ed Adam arrossì un po' e rise a sua volta.

"Non ti dispiace, vero?" gli chiese, stringendo ancora un po' la presa. Non era tanto stretto da non permettere ad Eric di respirare, ma cominciava ad essere più difficile.

"Cazzo, no," replicò Eric, ed era una scoperta che lo sorprese, ma non lo sconcertò più di tanto. Non era la prima volta che faceva qualche giochino strano, ma di solito non era quello che ne subiva le conseguenze. Aveva sempre voluto avere il controllo, ma forse non era così male lasciarsi andare alla mercé di qualcuno una volta tanto.

"Ne sono contento," disse Adam, stringendo ancora la presa.

Eric ansimò sia per l'affanno che per il piacere mentre Adam prese a muoversi sempre più velocemente sopra di lui. gemendo ed invocando il suo nome.

Inizialmente non era niente male, si sentiva battere il cuore nelle orecchie e gli sembrava tutto ancora più intenso, inclusa la stretta calda del culo di Adam attorno al suo cazzo che sembrava arrivare sempre più a fondo ogni volta che quella troietta arrapata si abbassava su di lui. Mano a mano che Adam continuava a stringere, tuttavia, Eric cominciò a fare sempre più fatica a respirare, rantolando ed annaspando mentre il cuore gli batteva sempre più forte contro i timpani, assordandolo.

"A-Adam, aah... a-spetta... n-non... nh! Reh... s..."

Eric non riuscì nemmeno a finire di parlare. Anziché allentare la presa, Adam spostò anche l'altra mano sulla sua gola e strinse sempre più forte, muovendo i suoi fianchi con una foga selvaggia.

Rantolando affannosamente, Eric tentò di lottare contro la presa di Matt, scoccandogli uno sguardo disperato. Con crescente orrore, Eric lo vide distogliere lo sguardo con un'espressione colpevole sul volto, i denti affondati nel labbro inferiore con tanta forza da farlo sanguinare mentre le sue mani si stringevano sui polsi di Eric in una morsa ferrea, tanto da fermargli la circolazione.

_No, no, no, cazzo!_

Il terrore e il panico lo colsero, ma non importava quanto si agitasse e tentasse di lottare, di urlare, di fare qualsiasi cosa, era bloccato lì e non riusciva nemmeno a respirare, tantomeno a gridare per chiamare aiuto.

"Ooh, sì," gemette Adam, e la sua voce suonava così distante, la sua figura sempre più sfocata sopra di lui, e nonostante tutto Eric continuava a sentire piacere fisico anche se ciò non fece altro che accrescere il suo orrore.

_Non può essere vero, ti prego, non così, cazzo, ti prego, basta, qualcuno..._

Stava piangendo, poteva sentire le lacrime scorrere lungo il proprio viso, e la saliva colare dalla sua bocca mentre rantolava disperatamente. Le sue forze lo lasciavano, la sua lotta si faceva sempre più disperata finché non poté fare nulla se non dibattersi debolmente come un pesce fuori dall'acqua.

Mentre il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata durante i suoi ultimi istanti, suoi occhi si rovesciarono ed il suo corpo si inarcò, riversando l'ultimo orgasmo della sua vita dentro al culo di quella troia assassina.

"Oh... cazzo... sì!"

Matt non poté fare a meno di voltarsi a guardare Adam mentre suo fratello veniva, inarcandosi e stringendo la presa sul collo della loro vittima con tanta forza che Matt udì un sonoro _crock_ , anche se era abbastanza sicuro che quel povero disgraziato fosse già morto prima ancora che suo fratello gli spaccasse la trachea. Nonostante tutto, l'espressione rapita che Adam aveva in quel momento gli fece quasi dimenticare il senso di colpa che l'aveva attanagliato fin da quando Adam aveva invitato quell'uomo a venire a casa con loro, e ancora una volta Matt provò una stretta allo stomaco sapendo che non importava cosa facesse, non importava quanto lo amasse, non sarebbe mai riuscito a dargli la stessa cosa che Adam provava con le sue vittime nel rubare i loro ultimi istanti in quel modo.

"Matt," lo chiamò Adam, lasciando andare il collo di quell'uomo ed alzandosi per lasciare che il suo sesso ormai afflosciato gli si sfilasse da dentro, ricadendo addosso al ventre del cadavere con un sonoro _splat_.

"Mh?"

Matt gli rivolse uno sguardo sconfitto, avvicinandolo a sé ed abbracciandolo, cercando le sue labbra e baciandolo con qualcosa di simile alla disperazione.

La sua mano salì lungo il petto di Adam mentre lo baciava, fermandosi per sentire il suo cuore, prima di risalire ancora ed ancora fino a raggiungere il suo collo. Le sue dita fecero presa, per un istante si domandò se non potesse, se non _dovesse_ stringerle più forte, porre fine a quel gioco malato, liberare entrambi da quella follia...

"Matt?"

Adam si scostò dal bacio, fissandolo con un lieve sorriso. Non c'era alcuna traccia di preoccupazione nei suoi occhi, nemmeno per un istante. Una sua mano scese fra le gambe di Matt, e quando trovò la sua erezione i suoi occhi parvero quasi brillare di gioia.

"Sei ancora eccitato," gli disse, leccandosi le labbra. "Lascia che me ne occupi io."

E, nonostante tutto, nonostante il suo risentimento, nonostante sapesse che anche questo era un gioco, un maledetto gioco di Adam per tenerlo buono e potergli dire che in fondo anche a lui piaceva, che non erano poi così diversi, Matt non ebbe la forza di scostarsi e di spingerlo via, di dirgli di non farlo.

"Mi piace quando diventi geloso," Adam commentò divertito, strusciando la guancia contro alla sua eccitazione prima di prenderla in bocca, succhiandolo e leccando e fermandosi di tanto in tanto per parlargli, guardandolo con quei suoi occhi così chiari e freddi come quelli di suo padre.

"La prossima volta, voglio che sia tu a farlo."

Matt avrebbe voluto dirgli di no. Aveva tentato, all'inizio. Ma in fondo, che differenza faceva? In cosa era diverso da lui?

_Io non provo piacere nell'uccidere._

Ma questo non cambiava che lo avesse fatto, in passato, e che lo avrebbe fatto ancora, senza esitazione, se serviva a tenere al sicuro suo fratello o ad arginare la sua follia.

Sapeva che non sarebbe mai sopravvissuto senza di lui. Era troppo impulsivo, troppo spensierato. Suo padre lo diceva sempre, aveva la passione ma non la disciplina, era come una bestia, andava ingabbiato ed educato, anche punito quando necessario... ma Matt non voleva fare niente di tutto questo. Matt voleva aiutarlo. Voleva essere lì per lui, cercare di fargli vivere una vita quanto più normale possibile.

Adam rideva sempre quando Matt usava quella parola. _Normale_. Cosa ci poteva essere di meno normale? Nessuno di loro era mai stato normale, fin dal momento in cui erano nati in quella famiglia. Era ridicolo anche solo pensare che uno qualsiasi di loro potesse anche solo avvicinarsi al concetto di 'normale'... e perché avrebbero dovuto? Cosa c'era di tanto attraente nell'essere come tutti gli altri, nell'essere come la società si aspettava che uno fosse? Per Adam, tutto ciò era ridicolo. Per quanto potessero essere definiti _contro natura_ , in realtà non c'era nulla di meno _naturale_ dell'essere normale.

"Tutti gli animali cacciano, Matt, e scopano fra di loro, senza fare distinzioni. Io e te, quello che noi facciamo, non c'è nulla di più naturale di tutto questo."

E, per quanto non potesse fare a meno di odiarsi per tutto ciò, Matt sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto fare nient'altro se non seguirlo ed assecondarlo, per proteggerlo ed assicurarsi che nessuno potesse mai fargli del male. Perché, per quanto sapesse che quello che facevano fosse sbagliato, non poteva fare a meno di amarlo, e non gli importava abbastanza di fare la cosa giusta per potersi negare una vita passata accanto alla persona che amava, sapendola felice ed appagata, sapendo che nessun altro avrebbe mai potuto stargli accanto e capirlo così come lo capiva lui.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS AGGIUNTIVI: Morte del Personaggio Principale


End file.
